A Ronins Love
by Blaze-Storm31
Summary: A girl named Cynthia comes back into the Ronin's life after the first dynasty attack and Sage and Ryo seem to both love her


Cynthia had no idea where she was. The only thing she knew was it was dark and her brother was no where to be seen. Everyone was screaming with armored samurai's chasing them. Cynthia more scared for her brother continued to search. Every time she yelled screams drained it out. She finally caught a glimpse of her brother being taken by soldiers. She runs towards them and looks at the soldier holding her brother. Next thing she knew her and her brother were being taken to a big building. Her brother crying his eyes out and her worried about what was going to happen to them. It all happened so fast. The lighting, screaming, soldiers and now this. Cynthia and her brother were taken to a throan room with four men wearing what looked like sub-armor to Cynthia and a floating head, which scared her brother out of his mind. When their arms were set free Cynthia's younger brother hides behind her. Cynthia stands straight ready to protect her brother. "Who are these mortals and why have you brought them?" the floating head says. Her little brother starts to get curious and walks up to the man with a patch over one eye.  
  
"Sir they were causing disturbances and you said to bring anyone who disobeyed your will to bring them to you." one soldier says. Cynthia grabs her brother before he gets too interested in the man. "This young boy was being a nuisance and this young girl seemed to be his sister and she tried to take him from us." the soldier says bowing. Cynthia rolls her eyes. Her brother slips out of her hands and runs off.  
  
"Tenka!" Cynthia yells. Her brother stops in his tracks. "Get your butt back here this instant." Cynthia demands. Tenka comes walking back with his arms crossed.  
  
"Put them in the dungeons. Hold on. Take the girl to the warlords chamber." the floating head says. The four men smile with pleasure. Cynthia knew exactly what was going to happen. Tenka was taken away from her and she was dragged to a small room with four doors. Cynthia fell to the floor trying not to cry. A cold breeze flows through the room from the balcony. She gets up and walks onto it. When she looks down its water. Nothing but water. She saw a couple boats a little ways down but that's it. The door slams open making Cynthia jumps about twelve feet into the air. When she turns only one of the men were standing there. It was the one with wild blue hair and a scrap over one of his eyes. Cynthia steps back against wood. The man smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Well not yet anyways." the person says. He bows. "My name is Kahl. I'm the warlord of darkness." the man says then looks back up at Cynthia. "I don't believe I know yours." Kahl says standing straight back up. Cynthia knew she had to answer.  
  
"I'm Cynthia." She says. Kahl walks over to her and moves a bang from her face. Cynthia feels her heart sink to her stomach as his hand covered in armor went along her face. Cynthia wanted so much to be back home or in her Sage's arms. Sage was like a big brother to her. They were in the same grade and everything and they aren't going out but Sage would always hold her when she needed him. She steps back as far as she could.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You're going to be my little bait for Sage of Halo. You are Cynthia Storm are you not?" Kahl smiles. Cynthia nods. "Well then be prepared to have a little fun." Kahl says grabbing wrist and hard. They both disappear and reappear in front of Sage and four other guys. Cynthia winces at the pain in her wrist. Sage looks at her but Cynthia doesn't notice him only the pain in her wrist.  
  
"Cynthia?" Sage says in a soft voice. He looks at her wondering if it was his Cynthia. If it was the same girl he's known for all this time. Cynthia looks up with tears coming down her face. Her eyes widen once she sees Sage.  
  
"Yes Sage. It's your precious Cynthia." Kahl smiles. Cynthia struggles to get free but fails. "Now calm down there. You don't want to get yourself hurt." Kahl says running a hand down her cheek. Cynthia bites his finger and kicks him in-between the legs. She pulls out of his grip and into Sage's arms who looks at Kahl with disgust.  
  
"Let me warn you of something Kahl. If Cynthia has one scrap on her body I will make sure you will never see again." Sage hisses with a quivering Cynthia in his arms. Kahl disappears before the other four boys could get him. Sage looks down at Cynthia who looks up at him. "Are you alright?" Sage asks with a calmer voice.  
  
"Tenka is still in that place." Cynthia says. Sage smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get him back." Sage whispers. Cynthia nods and Sage kisses her head. They have been around each other so long a kiss on the head or cheek was normal. Rowen walks up to them. Cynthia knew all the boys well. Rowen was mister smarty pants himself. Kento was always so loud and hungry. Cye was trusting and a good swimmer. Ryo was hot tempered if you ever mest with anyone he liked or cared about which Cynthia and her little brother was in the category and Ryo was steaming.  
  
"Hey did he hurt you?" Rowen asks inspecting Cynthia. Cynthia shakes her head to the question. Cynthia felt her heart race when Ryo walked over to her and placed a hand on the side of her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you lying to us?" Ryo asked. Cynthia smiles and shakes her head. Ryo smiles back and hits the tip of her nose. Cynthia had always had a crush on Ryo. Cye walks over to her along with a whining Kento who she could tell was hungry. Sage let Cynthia go. Kento walked up to Cynthia and made a sad face.  
  
"Cye wont make any food." Kento whimpered. Cynthia giggled.  
  
"Well there's not much to make now is there." Cynthia says. The guys always made her feel better. Cynthia hits Ryo armor that looked a lot like the warlords. "So tell me what is this you are wearing?" Cynthia says running her hand against Ryo's arm seeing how rough the stuff is. "And how can you stand wearing it?" Cynthia says. The boys this time laugh and they tell Cynthia the whole story behind the warlords and their armors of wildfire, halo, torrent, hard rock, and strata. Cynthia was amazed but glad at the same time. She new she would be safe with them around. Ryo walked a little ways away and watched Cynthia out of the corner of his eyes. He secretly loved Cynthia but Sage hung around her so much he thought they were an item. Cynthia was smiling at the guys. They were all trying to make her feel better and it was working. Ryo smiles. Cye was hitting Kento for saying something stupid.  
  
"Hey Ryo buddy, what are ya doin over there?" Rowen yells. Everyone looks Ryo's way. Ryo shrugs and walks back over trying to get as close to Cynthia as he could without the other guys looking at him weird. He watches Sage tickling Cynthia and she ends up falling into his arms and he holds her with his arms so Sage could continue to tickle her. Cynthia laughs even harder once everyone starts to join in. Even White Blaze, Ryo's tiger, joins in. Cynthia finally gets away. The guys all had triumphant smiles smeared across their faces. She hits Sage's arms.  
  
"You gopher." Cynthia says. Sage laughs and puts an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You know I love you Cynthia." Sage smiles. Cynthia giggles.  
  
"Sure you do." Cynthia says. All the guys laugh. Cynthia gets away from him and hides behind Ryo. Ryo moves to the side giving Sage full access to Cynthia. She jumps on his back so he can't loose her. He laughs and holds Cynthia up. Sage smiles. Ryo smiles and moves his hands up a little and tickles Cynthia off his back. Cynthia gets off. Ryo turns and looks at her with a smile on his face. Kento trips her making her fall right into Ryo's arms. Kento was the only one who knew that they loved eachother. Sage hits Kento upside the head as Ryo and Cynthia look at eachother turning as red as Ryo's armor. Cynthia pulls back and looks at Kento her blush was gone. "What'd you do that for you black hole?" Cynthia says. Ryo smiles and mentally thanks Kento. Kento smiles innocently.  
  
"I was doing a favor for someone." Kento says. Cynthia turns her head and looks at Ryo who was now turned away from the group. Kento's smile widens. 'I know Sage will end up killing me for this later but those two deserve eachother.' Kento thinks.  
  
"Okay then I think we better get moving. We don't want Tenka to be stuck in the Dynasty too long now do we?" Sage says trying to get Cynthia to look at him instead of Ryo. She turns her head and smiles.  
  
"Yeah we don't want him stuck in there." Ryo says. He moves over behind Cynthia. 'I need to tell her how I feel or else it will be too late for me to hold her the way I want to hold her.' Ryo thinks.  
  
"Come on, lets get moving." Sage smiles. 'Kento you know I don't want her getting mixed up with Ryo and his hot temper. It's not like he loves her the way I do.' Sage thinks. Cynthia gets on Kento's back and they start to walk. They go into a big building to stay for the night. Cynthia goes searching around with Sage. Ryo was looking around as well. Sage and Cynthia step into a big office. She sits on the desk.  
  
"Now I know how all those secretary feel when in their bosses office." Cynthia giggles. Sage walks over to her and presses his lips to hers. She pushes back. "Sage what are you doing?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"I'm kissing you." Sage says. Cynthia gets off the desk.  
  
"Sage you know I only love you as a brother and nothing else right?" Cynthia says. Sage wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
"I was hoping I could change that." Sage whispers. Ryo walks by the door and hears a little whimpering from inside. Cynthia tries to push away from Sage but he pushes her against the wall. She lets out a small yelp. Ryo opens the door to see Sage forcing a kiss upon Cynthia. He pushes him away from her. Cynthia falls right into his arms.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo says holding the shaky Cynthia in his arms.  
  
"This is none of your business Ryo." Sage says. "This is between me and Cynthia." Sage takes a breath. Ryo looks down at Cynthia.  
  
"You're wrong this is my business. I've known her a little bit less than you've known her but none the less I'm still going to protect her." Ryo says. He and Cynthia walk out of the room and back to the others. They keep what happened up in the office between themselves. Ryo made sure to stay by Cynthia when Sage came down. Kento moves over on the other side of Cynthia and Cye along with Rowen move in front of her.  
  
"Ryo what's up? You two didn't look so good when you came down and Sage looks pissed." Rowen says. Rowen gets a good look at Cynthia's eyes. "Cynthia you were crying. Ryo what went on up there?" Rowen says. Ryo sighs and looks at Cynthia.  
  
"Sage tried to force Cynthia into something she didn't want to do." Ryo says and all the guys knew what he ment. Rowen looks over his shoulder at the enraged Sage. Ryo moves a bang from Cynthia's face. Cye takes Cynthia's hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry. We wont let him do it again." Cye says. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Thank you." Cynthia whispers. Cye smiles and gives her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Ryo looks at Sage. They had been best friends for a while but he would of never expected Sage to do something like that unless.  
  
"Sage when's my birthday?" Ryo asks. Sage looks at him and has a dumb look. Ryo stands up walks over to him and slaps him across the face. A black shadow comes out of him. Cynthia looks at Ryo then at Sage then at Ryo again. "That wasn't Sage it was a demon." Ryo says. Sage looks at them a little stumped about how they got there. Ryo sits by Cynthia again.  
  
"Um guys, how did we get here?" Sage asks. Rowen takes him off somewhere and talks to him. Ryo looks at Cynthia who was looking at the stairs adventurously. He smiles.  
  
"You wanna go look around to see if there's anything worth using to protect yourself?" Ryo asks. Cynthia looks at him and shakes her head.  
  
"I have you to protect me along with Sage and the other guys." Cynthia says. Ryo stand up and holds his hand out for her.  
  
"Well then just for fun." Ryo smiles. Cynthia places her hand in his and he helps her up. They go for the stair well. They go up about ten stories then walks out to see nothing but desks. It gave Cynthia chills and she grabbed Ryo's hand. He smiles and holds her hand in return. Something breaks making Cynthia jump. Ryo scoops her up into his arms and starts to run. Spears nearly hit them every time. Cynthia hangs onto Ryo tightly. He kicks a chair threw a window breaking it. "Hold on to me." Ryo says then jumps as Cynthia's arms tighten. They land perfectly and he runs with her still in his arms into the subway. He sets her down once they're a little ways away from the entrance.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me before the age of forty?" Cynthia says.  
  
"Actually I'm trying to keep you alive." Ryo teases. She sits down on a bench. Ryo sits beside her. "The others are probably running for the nearest exit." Ryo says. Cynthia sighs and looks at Ryo who looks straight back.  
  
"Do you know what Kento ment earlier when he said he was doing a favor for someone?" Cynthia asks. Ryo nods a little embaraced to say.  
  
"He knows about my feeling for you and got you as close to me as he could." Ryo whispers. Cynthia's heart skips a beat. Ryo makes his sub armor disappear only leaving him in his normal cloths. He runs a hand down Cynthia's face. His skin was warm against her skin. "Cynthia I love you." Ryo whispers. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Cynthia says. Ryo smiles. "I love you too Ryo." Cynthia says. Ryo pulls Cynthia into a pationant kiss. He runs his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Cynthia responded by opening her mouth. His tongue slips in and starts to explore her mouth. Her arms run up his chest then around his neck as his wrap around her waist. After a moment they break the kiss both breathing heavily. Ryo leans his head agsinst hers smiling and pulling her closer locking eyes with her.  
  
"Ryo of the Wildfire, how nice to see you again." comes a chilling voice. Ryo's sub armor apears on him and he stands up bringing Cynthia with him. She positions herself behind him. Tenka appears above them hanging from a chain.  
  
"Tenka!" Cynthia yells. Her little brother looks at her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Sissy help me!" Tenka yells. Ryo jumps and cuts the rope but before he could grab Tenka a chain wraps around his ankle dragging him into the shadows. Cynthia catches Tenka.  
  
"GO run out there and yell for the guys." Cynthia says. Her brother runs off. Cynthia runs in the direction that Ryo was pulled. She trips over something. She looks to where the thing she tripped over was and it was Ryo. She crawls on all fours over to him and unwraps the chain. "Ryo!" Cynthia whispers. Ryo's eyes open.  
  
"Cynthia what are you doing? You should be with Tenka." Ryo says getting on his knees. Cynthia sighs.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to help." Cynthia whispers getting up and starting to walk off. 'Gosh he can be so annoying sometimes.' Cynthia thinks. Before she knew it arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ryo whispers into her ear. Cynthia turns in his arms and looks at him. He smiles. "Stay close to me and we'll get out of here." Ryo says. Cynthia nods. They start to walk. Suddenly a chain wraps around Cynthia's ankels causing her to fall. Ryo grabs her arm keeping her from going anywhere. The chain lets her go and Ryo picks her up. "Anubis leave her alone. It's me you want." Ryo yells.  
  
"No it is the girl of Wildfire I seek. You love her therefor she is wildfire." Anubis says. Ryo embraces Cynthia's hand.  
  
"What makes you think you're getting her?" Ryo yells. Anubis laughs and Ryo starts to run dragging Cynthia with him. They get out of the subway and find Tenka and the others. Cynthia falls to the ground breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Kento asks picking Tenka up. Cynthia falls back on her back her breathing not slowing one bit her lungs hurting.  
  
"Anubis." Ryo says. Cynthia kicks his leg.  
  
"Next time you want to run that fast carry me." Cynthia breaths. Ryo smiles and sits beside her sitting her up. She leans against him for support. "I swear I'm getting you back." Cynthia says. Ryo kisses her forehead.  
  
"After you start breathing regularly love." Ryo says. Cynthia smiles at him. His arms wrap around her as she cuddles up to him. His blue eyes were fascinated with the way she openly cuddled with him. All his other girlfriends were just like 'don't cuddle with me whenever there's a chance we can be seen'. Ryo sighs and rests his head against hers. He feels her arms wrap around his waist. "Cynthia..."Ryo whispers. Cynthia looks up at him. He smiles and kisses her lips lightly. "I'll protect you with my life." Ryo whispers. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Not with your life because I wont have a life with out you." Cynthia whispers. Ryo nuzzles her neck. Kento arches a brow. Rowen and Sage look at eachother. Cye smiles. Cynthia looks at them and arches a brow. "WHAT?!" Cynthia giggles. Ryo laughs. Sage and Rowen put their hands up Kento laughs and scratches the back of his head. 


End file.
